degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Collins
Lauren Felice Collins (born on August 29, 1986 in Thornhill, Ontario) is a Canadian actress who portrayed Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Lauren Collins also took part in Toronto's production of 'The Vagina Monologues' in March 2007. She lives in Toronto, Ontario and is Jewish. Some of her recent work includes Picture This! with co-star Ashley Tisdale, and Shenae Grimes, her former Degrassi co-star, Life With Derek, as Kendra, and many other hit movies and shows.' '''She played a parodied version of Paige in a Shane Dawson video, parodying Degrassi. Her more recent roles include Alicia on The N's hit show, ''The Best Years and Tiffani in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, where she co-starred with Tisdale again. Lauren hosted seasons 4 through 6 of the popular MTV Canada show, 1 Girl 5 Gays. Trivia *She is a Virgo. *Lauren's fans are very important to her. *The song that would describe Lauren's life is Lauryn Hill's Everything is Everything. *The issue that Lauren feels strongly about is eating disorders in teens. *Lauren's style icons include Sienna Miller, the Olsen twins, Selma Blair and Maggie Gyllenhaal. *Lauren's favorite book is Catcher in the Rye. *Lauren's favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *Her favorite place is either New York City or Hawaii. *Lauren has been a member of Characters Theater Troupe, a children's community theater company, for over five years. *During her hiatus from Degrassi in 2006, Lauren trekked across Israel on a 10-day kibbutz and chatting about her career while surrounded by a busload of other young adults. This is trip called Birthright that offers free treks to the country for Jews in their late teens and early twenties. *She has her belly button pierced. *Lauren enjoys shopping, reading, musical theater, and recently began following hockey. *If Lauren wasn't an actress, she would like to be a casting director. *Lauren is close friends with Stacey Farber, Adamo Ruggiero, Andrea Lewis, and Deanna Casaluce. *Lauren is allergic to nuts. *Lauren has the same birthday as the late Michael Jackson. *She used to share an apartment with Adamo Ruggiero and Stacey Farber. *She recently dyed her hair from blonde to brunette. *She was friends with Jake Epstein before they worked together on Degrassi. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, she said that the end of Paige and Marco's friendship was her least favourite Degrassi moment. *She worked with Shane Kippel, Michael Seater and Kit Weyman in both Degrassi and Life with Derek. *She worked with Jake Epstein and Aubrey Graham in both Degrassi and Charlie Bartlett. *She worked with Ryan Cooley and Daniel Clark in both Degrassi and I Was a Sixth Grade Alien. *On August 29th, 2017, she got engaged. *On 27th October, 2018, she got married. *She and her husband are expecting a baby boy in March 2020. Gallery 19 copy.jpg 89761798.jpg Degrassi2081109.jpg Degrassi goeshollywood 402.jpg Dfs.jpg Jake-epstein-and-lauren-collins-17th-kids-0Lugi0.jpg Kidschoice2009pic14.jpg Larennnn.jpg Lauren-collins-planet-hollywood.jpg Lauren collins 2.jpg Y884djvignv8ng8j.jpg Lauren collins purple dress.jpg PaigeDegrassigallery2.jpg lauren collins the best years.jpg Dgh8-09.jpg lauren collins.gif image2jm.jpg 76975_136296570_lauren_1_H144204_L.jpg Kca 2009 lauren, nina and miriam.jpg Lauren collins red shirt.jpg lauren collins and cassie steele.jpg Adamo, lauren, shane.jpg lauren collins makeup.jpg lauren collins smile.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019506.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019502.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019491.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Lauren, stacey, and adamo.jpg Shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Degrassi1.jpg lauren collins 01010.jpg lauren_collins12.jpg adamo, lauren, paula.jpg personal-laurencollins0044.jpg degrassi-paige-mag.jpg laurencute3.jpg laurenm.jpg laurencollins_sofa.jpg lc_tounge.jpg lc-1.PNG lc-2.PNG lc-3.PNG lcatsg.jpg|Lauren Collins with Ashley Tisdale and Shenae Grimes x2_2bce1af.jpg stacey cassie lauren.jpg paige lauren collins.jpg lauren cassie.jpg Lauren adamo red carpet.jpg dghredcarpetlauren.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg Laurenunscripted.jpg Tumblr le41twzwt01qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l3h4tcTngZ1qc585qo1 400.jpg Joln.jpg Degrassi_0.jpg Tumblr lb50kprSdx1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_le9nt85Rqi1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr lfeu8bLdkh1qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr lfeu9xpj9n1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Paige_and_Marco.jpg 10.jpg Securedownload3.jpg thumbnailCA2PYOXX.jpg thumbnailCA2QJJNA.jpg thumbnailCA5XJV1J.jpg thumbnailCA91Y73K.jpg thumbnailCABDK51C.jpg thumbnailCAD9E20U.jpg thumbnailCAGTL9I2.jpg thumbnailCAPZ6GM6.jpg Tumblr le3wydsEb91qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3vfekvb71qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lbdp5iDJjG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7vtg6rwc21qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7jev9v9E21qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr le9mzbghlm1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3tq1pGrg1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3tc6qN0F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldp0ajm39c1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyvhzSmf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyulWG931qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1izuGy7K1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9306lWrxf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l919voAarw1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l98jjwEyuf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l94uhrFQlh1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l94dp0g2BD1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9kfhgsd0b1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8zqeoO4hK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7sq9aee1v1qdoiato1 400.png degrassic4st.jpg Mikecast.jpg LaurenCollinsxxxx.jpg LaurenCollins222.jpg image01.jpg tumblr_lkypmjwamk1qgpv1do1_500.jpg laurencollins1.jpg laurencollins2.jpg laurencollins3.jpg laurencollins4.jpg laurencollins5.jpg laurencollinsadamo.jpg SERVITUDE.png Lauren Collins.jpg 1jljoi.jpg 45941.jpg lauren-collins_jpg-6215.jpg Tumblr lsxe2vT6x41qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltss7xk8NU1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Adamo and Lauen.jpg paige_season4_001.jpg tumblr_lv84obkxKf1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 41885011 1b8fb6b893.jpg 581478303 9969c5a313.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e z.jpg Tumblr l5iwluw0041qcplpwo1 500.jpg PaigeandAshleyTisdaleinAnotherMovieTogether.png ImagesCA9JNBIL.jpg Lauren-collins-kca-awards.jpg RWP-00310540085.jpg Dsc 6917lauren-collins-unveils-new-superwalk-for-parkinsons-look-2009.jpg Lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-04.jpg 76975 136296570 paige 3 H193020 L.jpg Lauren collins alicia 07 KeCppTc sized.jpg Lauren collins degrassi group 400a0525 RbKcvhN sized.jpg Y883wk97444w44wk.jpg 74034931.jpg Kk26154357j tw1.jpg Tumblr l3z9frNkJ81qc585qo1 500.jpg 168312081.jpg 574prs.jpg Normal degrassi009.jpg Wwry-0029.jpg wwry-0270.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg gyx08cjj tw1.jpg 36lpy3.jpg 100th2.jpg Tumblr lyu2wcPkHG1qct0ifo1 500.jpg L_and_P_Moon_point.jpg Hspuwswj tw1.jpg tumblr_la7g4oPvj21qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_lbl7hqFGe51qc8lhko1_500.jpg h65fymgpj tw1.jpg ob9bhrj tw1.jpg lauren.jpg khiibyvj tw1.jpg 901ldo.jpg h03p7mbj tw1.jpg 625631_10151485411302943_524871196_n.jpg ML5.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg 1383291_640138476031170_1078723877_n.jpg TI4U u1214252666.jpg Jdbfjdgkd.png normal_itlp004.jpg tOc7vij7.jpeg 23-brucas59 (2).jpg 24-brucas59 (3).jpg 32-brucas59 (1).jpg 33-brucas59 (1).jpg 38-brucas59 (1).jpg 1-brucas59 (1).jpg 11-brucas59 (3).jpg 13-brucas59 (3).jpg 16-brucas59 (2).jpg tumblr_nqqkpcxNWL1qlgbzbo2_540.jpg tumblr_nqsamfjbkV1u87mpdo1_540 (1).jpg Laurencollinsandstaceyfarber.jpg Sagdfhghj 500.jpg Ygp17b9689484a6vs4.jpg degrassi-reunion-05.png 1-1.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg Dresses-dtng.jpg Degrassi-degrassi-7079676-650-330.jpg Tumblr ncer2rbDDG1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg ThumbnailCARM4V46.jpg ThumbnailCAHSG7H4.jpg LaurenCollins-AdamoRuggieroLG.jpg Adamo lauren mirror.png Adamo lauren .jpg 45565.jpg 174258 100002053367741 838828 n.jpg Jyhjj.jpg 3866395619 dd3e25ee30.jpg Tumblr_lefjz6aGVp1qc585qo1_500.jpg Tumblr ln65v2fTfJ1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr llvh7kiWFQ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Dssafgdhfjgh.jpg Tumblr lbdurmXLNZ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lbr2cunvWT1qdoiato1 400.png GettyImages-483086278-1438864776.jpg CLsI lDW8AA8ge9.jpg CLryFEAUsAAGERD.jpg Jt2.jpg Act3.jpg Tumblr l5bsgttq331qc585qo1 500.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e.jpg BBC-002702.jpg L347885e00000 1 22943.jpg Shenae, ashtisdale, lauren.jpg L-21.jpg Stacey farber sf168312081 17KkZKx.sized.jpg Y82o1e101hnznh1.jpg MV5BMjAxMDUzOTY5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjc4NDM0.jpg MV5BODExNTkxOTk3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzc4NDM0.jpg Tumblr l89fmlU9391qdoiato1 400.png Degrassi-Movie-cast.jpg StaceyAdamoLauren.jpg 4tzt5as.jpg Onestarrychristmas-damon-02195.jpg 2680815240093819845YPzDaG ph.jpg MV5BMTY1MDE0NTI2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzIxOTY0. V1. SX400 SY266 .jpg Degrassi reunion.jpg Jake-lauren1.jpg 12530972_1249486398411213_1952586311_n.jpg 11350698_1505218909771882_922110824_n.jpg 12237403_475312775980167_841244457_n.jpg 12142492_1647616328845122_1631755824_n.jpg 12135213_1619231008329820_1393143444_n.jpg 11906235_1036921033008474_1052726651_n.jpg 11374092_1135585253124476_632267219_n.jpg 11357700_412279482305418_702154015_n.jpg 11356379_1596956463898357_672739506_n.jpg 11272762_1416360735352749_685747397_n.jpg 11208052_986580464687004_484852862_n.jpg 11190038_838265516241836_701551811_n.jpg 10517991_371754719663753_1585174388_n.jpg 10785102_1489597661319661_626021542_n.jpg 10725155_344832185693016_1015005866_n.jpg 925314_769801413061924_847530931_n.jpg 10598612_538758526226233_40085910_n.jpg 924006_572635729516789_1736996342_n.jpg 1391159_497802430336048_342764229_n.jpg 11386513_1598898093703066_813642984_n.jpg 11243530_686474784790976_2113886467_n.jpg Ellie19.jpg Tumblr lgvf1pUUOt1qgua59o1 400.jpg Tumblr lfgqny0aay1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Download73.jpg Melaurenstacey2.jpg N504961723 13564 2165.jpg Image8-1.jpg N504961723 13563 1862.jpg 1220815777 l.jpg L 4d6187be944f0bc64893537f6741e6a3.jpg Steveageepodcast.jpg 13551565_1780986005470805_1581410149_n.jpg 13557285_1002989556482659_626746999_n.jpg 105818496.jpg Degrassi hollywood.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Degrassi: NC cast